


Family forever

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: trigger warning bullyingKat goes to the supermarket, but then something unexpected happens that leaves her with a bad feeling.
Series: Six oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Family forever

“JANE!!! WHERE IS THE SUGAR?” Kat yells through the house.

“Jeez Kat, no need to shout” Jane says, walking into the kitchen where Kat is.

“But you did hear me” Kat says.

“That I did. But I don’t know where the sugar is. If it isn’t in the cupboard it’s probably finished” Jane says.

“Aw crap. I wanna bake cookies but I need sugar for that” Kat says.

“You could go to the supermarket to get some” Jane suggests.

“Oh yeah, of course! Well in that case I’m off to the supermarket quickly” Kat says.

“There’s some money on the counter, you can grab that” Jane says.

“Okay, thank you Jane. See ya in a bit.”

The supermarket isn’t far away, only a ten minute walk. So it doesn’t take Kat long to get there. Once in the supermarket she immediatly walks to the aisle where she knows the sugar is supposed to be.

“Look at her. How old does she think she is?” Kat all of the sudden hears behind her. She turns around, coming face to face with two girls who seem to be around 15.

“Why are you looking like that?” one of the girls says.

“L-like what?” Kat asks, slightly scared.

“Like a five year old. With your hear dyed pink and that skirt. You really think that looks nice?” the other girl says.

“I-I-I think-k tha-a..” Kat tries to say something, but is interrupted by the two girls bursting into laughter.

“She thinks it looks nice. I’m glad I don’t know her” one of the girls says to the other, walking away after that.

Kat feels tears burning in her eyes, but quickly blinks them away, not wanting to cry. She grabs a pack on sugar, pays for it at the register and makes her way home as soon as she can.

“Hey, you’re back. Jane said you were getting sugar” Cathy says as Kat gets back inside.

But Kat doesn’t reply. She puts the sugar on the table and walks straight up to her room. There she locks the door and falls onto her bed, tears now streaming down her face. Are those girls right? Does her hair really look stupid? And do her clothes look childish? 

“Hey Kat, is everything okay?” That’s Jane, standing outside of the door. Kat wipes her tears away and mumbles a quick “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m here if you need anything” Jane says doubtful, walking away from the door again. 

After Kat has been in her room for over an hour she realises she can’t stay in here forever. So she takes a deep breath, opens her bedroom door and walks downstairs.

“Hey Kat” Cathy says as she notices Kat “are you okay?” 

Kat shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat on the couch. Automatically her hand reaches for the end of her ponytail, her fingers playing with the ends of it. That’s a habit she has. But now it makes her think of what the girls in the supermarket said.

“Am I ugly?” Kat asks.

“No, of course not! Why would you think that?” Cleves says surprised.

Kat goes to say something, but before one word leaves her lips tears start streaming down her cheeks again and she breaks down. Jane immediatly gets next to her on the couch and pulls her into a thight hug. 

“It’s okay love, it’s okay” Jane softly whispers.

“N-No It-t’s not-t. Tho-ose gi-i..” Kat tries to explain, but her sobs make it almost unable to talk.

“Hey, try and calm down a bit for me sweetheart. You don’t have to explain right now” Jane says. 

Kat tries to calm down, but she only feels her breathing picking up, causing her to start panicking.

“You’re safe Kat. Whatever happend is over now. Try and slow your breathing down” Jane says, rubbing Kat’s back.

“I c-can’t” Kat manages to get out.

“I know something” Anne says. She takes the place on the couch on the other side from Kat. She takes Kat’s hands and puts them on her chest.

“Kat, can you feel my heartbeat?” Anne then asks.

Kat nods as a response.

“Try and match your breathing with my heartbeat okay?” Anne says.

Anne her idea works, and after a couple minutes Kat is calmed down enough to be able to talk again. 

“Do you wanna try to explain what made you so upset?” Jane asks.

Kat nods, and starts to explain. “When I was in the supermarket to get the sugar two girls started to talk to me and they said rude things.” 

“What kind of rude things did they say?” Cathy asks.

“That my hair looks stupid and my clothes look childish” Kat mumbles, whiping away another tear from her cheek.

“If I ever find those girls I’m gonna make them regret saying that for life” Catherine says angrily.

“Catherine, take it easy” Anna chuckles. 

“What? Nobody talks to Kat like that. Ever” Catherine says.

“That’s true” Jane says, then looks at Kat and says “What those girls said is absolutely not true. You are beautiful just the way you are.”

“Yes. I love your hair! And your clothes are fine as well. Everyone has their own style” Anne says, giving Kat a hug.

“Really?” Kat whispers.

“Yes, really Kat. I understand that it hurt you what those girls said, and that’s totally logic, but they were so wrong. You are beautiful, and the most important thing, you have a beautiful personality” Jane says.

“We all agree to that” Catherine says.

“Thanks guys” Kat says. 

“We all love you just the way you are” Anne says.

“Yes. Family forever” Jane says.


End file.
